Mi primer amor
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Neji se comporta extraño, Tenten está preocupada... ¿todo esto tendrá que ver con la confusión del chico respecto a la ojichocolate...? ¿Hasta cuándo Neji se dará cuenta de que ella es la adecuada? Mal summary, lean y juzguen. Dedicado a Gabina. Capítulo final.
1. Tenten está preocupada

**Bueno, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Gabina, quien me dio las ideas para este fic. Por eso se lo dedico y espero que te guste, amiga. ^^ Y les informo que contendrá lemmon, el cual por cierto, también Gabina se lleva el crédito con eso, je, je, je. Bueno, no les hago el cuento largo y pasemos al fic.**

_**Mi primer amor**_

**1**

**~Tenten está preocupada~**

Era extraño. Demasiado diría él. Pero... ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? Esa sensación de... ¿nostalgia? ¿Ansiedad? No lo sabía, pero era una realidad, y muy molesto. Estaba a punto de ir a tomar el desayuno, junto a sus primas y tío. Oh, claro. Lo más importante era el motivo de esa sensación, del cual no se acordaba, o Tl vez no tenía un motivo en especial, pero de que ese sentimiento le molestaba, le molestaba. Tanto, que al compartir su sentir con sus primas (Hiashi ya se había levantado de la mesa) Hinata casi se atraganta con el té que bebía en ese momento y Hanabi apenas y dio un respingo.

— Gomenasai, onii-san. Fui un poco grosera.

— No te preocupes, Hinata-sama. Seguro que te acordaste de algo perturbador.

— De perturbador pues…

— ¡Hanabi-chan!

Una interrogante surcó el pensamiento del genio. Sus primas actuaban de una manera... peculiar. Con el ceño fruncido se levantó y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento que frecuentaba desde que se volvió genin. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió nervioso, y una sensación cálida tomó por asalto sus mejillas. Demonios, ¿qué estaba pasando? Ya descubrirá lo que pasa, pero por mientras, a entrenar.

— Hey, Hanabi-chan...

— Dime. — Hanabi bebía su té, sin darle importancia a nada más.

— Hicimos lo correcto al...

— No digas nada, ya va siendo hora de que se dé cuenta de que es lo que realmente le conviene. O era eso o el otro...

— Hanabi-chan...— Hinata suspiró como diciendo "No tienes remedio..."

Es claro que para todo hay una primera vez. Eso es lo que pensaba en ese instante una chica de chonguitos como peinado, puesto que su amigo "todo-con-puntualidad" no había llegado aún. Para agregarle dramatismo, se había pasado media hora. Una eterna y dramática media hora. Rió al imaginárselo diciendo "Lo siento, llego un poco tarde." ¿Qué significaba poco para él? Estaba dispuesta a dormir un rato cuando oyó un ruido en la hojarasca y eso la puso en alerta. Sonrió aliviada al ver que era su compañero de equipo.

— Lo siento, llego un poco tarde.

Suficiente. Eso era todo. No aguantó y pegó la carcajada. Incluso se puso de rodillas para aminorar el dolor en el abdomen, no paraba de reír mientras veía la expresión de su "amado" queriendo decir muchas cosas, pero no, no podía, tenía la boca seca al ver aquella reacción inesperada y enseguida cambiaron sus sentimientos... De enojo a vergüenza, enojo por decir algo que no hizo gracia y vergüenza porque la chica no paraba de reír. Un momento... se veía hermosa con su cara sonrojada, parecía una niña pequeña... tan dulce e indefensa... una sensación de protección le invadió, y el impulso de abrazarla se hizo presente.

— Gommen, gommen, ja, ja, ja, ja, es que... — Tenten contempló la cara sonrojada de su amigo, y se partió aún más de la risa. — Lo siento, es que la expresión que tenías era algo que no se ve a menudo, lo siento ja, ja, ja, ja. No me explico cómo es que llegaste tarde hoy, cielos, ni yo soy tan impuntual.

Es cierto. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿por qué se había retrasado demasiado? Se puso a buscar las posibles respuestas a las sensaciones que tuvo al pisar ese campo de entrenamiento. Estuvo tan absorto, que de seguro hasta una rata se había rascado sobre su cabeza al estar sentado pensando. Ni siquiera se fijó en qué momento había llegado junto a su compañera. Su sonrojo aumentó más. Tuvo un repentino pensamiento. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa sensación había desaparecido, aunque hace un momento aun se sentía de esa forma. El día anterior no pasó eso pero... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Al llegar junto a su amiga parecía que solo ellos dos existían en el mundo.

— Gommen, je, je, je. ¿Quieres entrenar un rato? Debemos prepararnos para mañana.

— Vale.

Empezaron a entrenar. Cada quien a su manera y como sabían hacerlo. De vez en cuando Tenten lo tomaba por sorpresa lanzándole unas cuantas armas, y siempre lo agarraba prevenido, pero ese día fue especialmente extraño. Siguió preocupándose más y más, el comportamiento de Neji se estaba saliendo de lo estándar. Ella decidió no volver a arrojarle algún objeto punzocortante para no lastimarlo. El siguió entrenando, ahora en alerta, pero se dio cuenta de que ningún arma pretendía volarle la cabeza. Se detuvo a observar a la chica y notó que ella se esforzaba más de lo normal. Cada que se detenía a recuperar el aire la miraba ensimismado, absorto en sus ojos, que desprendían un brillo que indicaba que no se rendiría fácilmente. Estaba encantado, era la primera vez que la observaba, sentía una inmensa alegría al mirarla cómo ponía todo su esfuerzo...

Dio un respingo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado. Un pequeño mamífero estaba comiendo unas semillas sobre su cabeza, y al sentir un aura asesina huyó despavorido. El chico suspiró. Siempre y en todos los entrenamientos la observaba para saber la estrategia que usaría para vencerla en su próxima batalla de entrenamiento. Y nunca, NUNCA, había pensado que se veía hermosa aún entrenando. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de su cauce. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar la única palabra que definía lo que siente. Se levantó y se acercó a la chica para resolver una duda. Ella estaba de rodillas frente a un arroyo para lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco.

— Oye, Tenten. ¿Cuántos años estuve durmiendo?

— ¿Eh?— Tenten volvió a reír. — Oye Neji, ya para, esto no es algo normal que digamos... Tú, NEJI HYUUGA, haciendo bromas... Esto es histórico, haré que lo enseñen en clases de la Academia ninja. — Neji notó cómo los ojos de la chica adquirieron un brillo especial al mencionar la Academia. Supo por medio de su prima que a Tenten le encantaban los niños, y que otra de sus metas era impartir clases en ese lugar. Sin duda, ella es perfecta para ser la madre de sus hijos. ¿Cómo? ¿Hijos? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Tenten? Perfecto. Hora de despertar.

— Yo, Neji Hyuuga, deseo despertar en este instante. — Dijo en voz alta y chasqueó los dedos para que se haga lo que había dicho.

—... Neji... no sé qué desayunaste hoy, si es que lo hiciste pero... Ya para ¿ok? Me asustas mucho...

—...— El chico regresó en donde estaba entrenando sin hacer caso a lo que dijo su amiga, de hecho lo hizo para que no lo vea de nuevo sonrojado, pero había algo demasiado raro como para cambiar de un día para otro su actitud con su amiga. Ella, por su parte, se preocupaba cada vez más. No es que le haya dado mucha importancia, pero la actitud de ese día alcanzaba lo inaudito, y eso no le agradaba para nada, mas prefirió callar, o sabía que él no la hablaría por un mes.

Neji siguió entrenando, pero para disimular que estaba reflexionando por todo lo acontecido.

— Supongo... que ella es mi primer amor...

~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

**¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado, y no lo sabré si no me mandan un reviewcito, por favor, aunque diga "Hola, tu historia no me gusta" se acepta. Espero que esto te haya gustado, amiga. Por favor, esta será la primera vez que intento uno, pero las ideas para el lemmon no fueron mías, sino de la persona a la que va dedicado. Yo solo le agregaré unas cuantas cosas. Sin duda, si no fuera por ella ni siquiera estaría escribiendo esto, por eso le agradezco profundamente estas ideas que me permitieron tocar de nuevo el teclado de mi compu, el cual tenía abandonado por un tiempo. **

**Espero sus comentarios, y para terminar LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD (aunque atrasado jejeje) Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO, que en estas fechas todo sea felicidad, paz y amor; que este nuevo año sea lleno de éxitos y abundancia. Pásenla bien en compañía de los que los quieren y espero volvernos a leer este 2011. Un gran abrazo y les deseo lo mejor. **


	2. Te quiero, pero no quiero perderte

**Bueno, aquí el segundo. Espero que les esté agradando, y aunque falta un poco para el lemmon, espero que sigan leyendo si les agradó.**

**Advertencia: OoC en Neji**

**2**

**~Te quiero, pero no quiero perderte~**

— Mi primer amor...— Suspiraba el Hyuuga, absorto en mirar a su compañera de equipo, olvidándose de entrenar siquera. —... (Mirada fija.)

Tenten siguió entrenando después de lavarse la cara. Tuvo una sensación conocida y volteó hacia su compañero, quien al darse cuenta de sus acciones se sonrojó de inmediato y disimuló con un ataque de tos.

— ¡Neji! ¿Estás bien?— Tenten se acercó rápidamente para verificar a su amigo. El se hizo la víctima por unos minutos. Tenten le siguió insistiendo sobre su salud.

— Ehh... si... estoy bien, gracias...— Al alzar el rostro, notó el de Tenten muy cerca. Se incorporó rápidamente y muy colorado dijo:

— Es mejor que sigamos entrenando.

— Pero Neji... ya oscureció.

— ¿Eh?— Efectivamente, la noche había cubierto con su sombra a toda Konoha. Un sudor frío cubría al chico, quien no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola entrenar.

— Y todo por pensar en mi primer amor...— Se maldijo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Nada...— Ambos se sentaron un momento para descansar y nadie habló por dos eternos minutos, hasta que un foquito en la cabeza de la ojichocolate se prendió.

— Oye Neji... ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa? Es que está muy oscuro y no quiero ir sola...

Hasta el mosquito que pasaba junto a Neji supo que esa pregunta/afirmación se salía del orden universal. ¿Desde cuándo Tenten le tenía miedo a la oscuridad? Siepre era ella quien berreaba para hacer guardia y "jugar" al tiro al blanco con el primer "inocente" enemigo con quien se cruce... Pero era mejor averiguar si tramaba algo.

— Está bien... Pero solo un rato, cuando lleguemos me largo.— En reacción a tan fría respuesta, Tenten sonrió y se levantó. Le hizo un ademán con el dedo índice para indicarle que lo siga, algo que a Neji le pareció muy sexy y provocativo. Al darse cuenta de tan pecaminosos pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Pero lo único resultado fue una Tenten desnuda, cubierta por una fina sábana de algodón, haciendo ese mismo ademán... Neji se aporreó en el árbol más cercano, cosa que su compañera de equipo no pasó por alto. Definitivo: Neji se estaba volviendo loco. El cambio radical (la palabra exacta para definirlo no existe aún) de su comportamiento le resultaba un tanto extremo (tampoco existe la palabra adecuada para definir mas allá de demasiado). Eso la ponía de los nervios. Ya averiguará el porqué.

Caminaron largo rato hasta que llegaron a casa de la chica. Ella abrió la puerta y al darse la vuelta vio al chico irse.

—Oye, genio-sama, no quieres pasar un rato? Desde hace rato que no comes nada, cierto? Hasta ya te ves más pálido de lo que normalmente estás. Anda, ven. — Como si de un niñito se tratara, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia adentro. Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no entraba a casa de su amiga.

— Wow... tu casa es hermosa...

— Je, je, gracias. Me tomó bastante encontrar los adornos que me gustaron. Anda, siéntate. Prepararé la cena.

— Oye, ¿no crees que me estoy aprovechando? Abusar de tu hospitalidad...

— Para nada— se escuchó la voz de la chica desde la cocina—Eres mi mejor amigo y esta es tu casa. Además, si yo te invito no tienes derecho a reclamar.

— _Mejor amigo, eh...— _El chico sólo esbozó una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Neji estaba en su nube, y Tenten en la cocina, cuando escucharon que el teléfono sonó.

— ¿Hola? Sí, está aquí... Ya veo... Esto no le agradará en absoluto... Sí, no se preocupe. Hasta luego. — Colgó y lanzó un suspiro de preocupación, definitivamente eso iba a ser malo.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?— Neji tenía un mal presentimiento de esa llamada.

— No pero... era tu tío. Dijo que mientras entrenaban, Hinata y Hanabi destruyeron tu... pieza...— Neji hizo una mueca de reproche, murmurando un "Tsk, Hanabi-sama nunca cambiará", a lo que Tenten respondió con una risita.

— Me temo que tendrás que quedarte a dormir aquí, Neji. Tu tío me pidió que te cuidara, así que no puedo negarme a una petición del patriarca de los Hyuuga.— Todo esto lo decía mientras le crecía la nariz, pero no por mentir, si no por su triunfo. Neji no sabía que hacer a tan terrible declaración de guerra por parte de su tío. Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su mentecilla pero la que mas ocupaba lugar, era que Hinata hizo un Kage Bunshin transformada en su padre y había hecho esa llamada. Un chico zorro moriría pronto, de eso estaba seguro. Una sonrisa maligna surcó su rostro, al imaginar las posibilidades de muerte...

— Neji, no sé ni me interesa el tipo de pensamientos que tienes en este momento pero... la cena está lista, siéntate, enseguida te sirvo.

Ante tan penosa situación, lo mejor era hacer lo que la chica le pedía. Extrañamente, había preparado su comida favorita. Pero no consideró eso como una amenaza potencial de envenenamiento, sino como un golpe de suerte. Mientras comían, ninguno de los dos habló. Neji saboreaba lo que la chica preparó y de repente se le ocurrió: _En_ _casa de Tenten. Solos. Comiendo. Después a dormir. Juntos. No hay Lee alrededor. Solos..._

Se sonrojó. Tenten pudo haber jurado y perjurado que había vapor saliendo de la cara de Neji. El chico se reprochó a sí mismo, pero de repente se puso muy nervioso. Luego de eso, ninguno habló. Neji pensaba mentalmente que la comida casera de Tenten era deliciosa, ni siquiera se comparaba con lo que las cocineras de la mansión preparaban. Definitivamente sería una buena esposa.

— Tenten... dame un puñetazo.

— Ni de coña.

Ante esta negativa, siguieron comiendo. Estuvo tan delicioso que ambos repitieron. Al terminar decidieron alistarse para dormir.

— Muy bien Tenten, dame un par de mantas. Dime donde dormiré.

— No, tú vas a dormir conmigo "Je, je, je... Veremos tu resistencia, prodigio."

— Eh... prefiero la cama de tus padres.

— No es nada malo, de todos modos no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. — "¿Le llamas _juntos_ a cuando Lee y Gai estaban _casi_ sobre nosotros?" Luego de una batalla de miradas –dicho sea de paso que Neji perdió- Tenten habló.

— ¿Y qué me dices? Además… recuerda que no vivo con mis padres, señor Hyuuga.

— Está bien...

— Pero me temo, mi preciado genio, que tu pieza estará en reconstrucción por al menos un mes, para dejarla tal y como la dejaste.

—… — Tenten 3-0 Neji. La chica le entregó un pijama que le pertenecía a su padre y un cepillo de dientes. Neji se cambió en el cuarto de Tenten y ella hacía lo mismo en el baño. Una macabra idea seguida de un tremendo sonrojo asaltó al chico Hyuuga. Tal vez... espiar un poco no debería ser malo... Pero la imagen de su cabeza siendo exhibida en una jaula de hierro por una Tenten con sonrisa maniaca lo detuvo. Además... su honor estaba en juego, y ser exhibido como un pervertido no era buena idea después de todo...

La chica salió del baño y se sentó en la cama. Neji estaba en un rincón con el rostro hacia la pared y haciendo círculos imaginarios con el dedo índice. Luego se percató de que la chica salió y decidió ir a lavarse los dientes.

— Ven Neji... la cama está lista.— ¡¿Y por qué mierda estaba diciéndolo en un tono sumamente sensual y provocativo? Escupió toda el agua que tenía en la boca. ¿Acaso Kami-sama estaba poniendo a prueba su hombría? ¿Era una nueva forma de sacarlo de sus cabales?

— E-está bien... — Se acomodó.— Nunca he dormido en tu cama. Que descanses.

Ambos cayeron rendidos. Pasaron unas horas y Neji escuchó que Tenten habló.

— No Neji... no te vayas...

Tales palabras dejaron sorprendido a Neji, quien mas por instinto que por razón, la abrazó y le susurró a la chica en el oído:

— Nunca te dejaría... yo te quiero demasiado...

—Te quiero... pero no quiero perderte...

Una sonrisa tierna surcó el rostro del prodigio.

— Nunca me perderás... mi niña hermosa...

Aún dormida, Tenten sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a Neji, quien se dejó abrazar. Ambos quedaron abrazados hasta que el alba derrotó a la oscuridad, llenando de vitalidad a toda Konoha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Bien, espero que este cap. les haya agradado. No lo sabré si no me dejan un review. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedir pero... es algo que me motiva a seguir. Y un review me hace muy, pero muy feliz. Aunque sea anónimo, lo acepto con toda la felicidad del mundo. **

**Con respecto a "El club de fans de Tenten" la conti tendrá que esperar un poco más, ya que estoy tratando de que el sig cap. sea lo mejor redactado posible. No hace falta decir que ya le he hecho miles de correcciones. -_-U **

**Bien, eso es todo de mi parte. Espero que sus reviews lleguen, recuerden TODOS son bien recibidos. Aunque sea un "Hola" se vale. ^^ **

**¡Ja ne!**


	3. La misión

**Hola! Despues de (creo) haberles hecho sufrir, para purgar mi pecado he subido conti! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gracias a todos por sus reviews y lecturas (recuerden, hay contador de lecturas xD) Así que disfruten y nos leemos más abajo ^^**

**3 **

**~La misión~**

La agradable brisa matutina del verano recorría las calles de Konoha, que en aquel momento empezaban a cobrar vida con los comerciantes, amas de casa que mandaban a sus hijos a la Academia, ninjas que partían a sus respectivas misiones y todo aquel que deseaba disfrutar de tan bella mañana. Esa misma brisa se colaba entra las cortinas de un departamento, cubriendo suavemente a dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente en la cama de la castaña que pernoctaba acurrucada en los brazos del que la acompañaba.

Neji despertaba lentamente, sintiendo la calidez de ese cuerpo femenino. Volteó para ver a Tenten aferrada a su espalda. Se quedó en shock.

— ¡Waaaaaaaaa!

El chico se levantó de un brinco y se arrinconó en la pared, señalando a la chica que estaba despertando.

— Ahm... Neji... ¿Qué pasó? Me pareció escuchar que una niña gritó. — Neji se ofendió, pero decidió no decir nada más.

— Eh... eh... eh... ¿por qué... estabas abrazándome?— Completamente sonrojado, apretaba sus puños, sin recordar nada de esa madrugada, donde Tenten había dicho aquella frase que le hizo sumamente feliz. Y olvidó aún más su frase "Nunca me perderás... mi niña hermosa..."

— No lo sé... acto reflejo quizás. Eso no se me quita desde pequeña, primero mi oso gigante de peluche y ahora mi almohada...

Neji no sabía si sentirse ofendido como nunca en su vida o reírse de aquella costumbre infantil.

— Bueno... no me asustes así. — Neji lloraba en su interior y se reprochaba el no haberse quedado así por un buen rato, maldiciendo reaccionar así por no afrontar esa pequeña situación. — Bajemos a desayunar. — En una mala jugada del destino (o de sus ojos) vio que Tenten solo tenía su camisón de mangas largas, el cual le llegaba justo antes de las rodillas. Eso le pareció algo muy cliché y pervertido, pero iluminada por la tenue luz del sol y frotándose tiernamente los ojos, sentada entre las sábanas, le pareció que estaba en un manga erótico, el cual vio por "error" en casa de su amigo Lee. Pero esa es otra historia. Siguió insistiendo en que Dios, Buda e incluso Jashin se estaban vengando de él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Neji? ¿No bajarás a desayunar?— La chica se secaba el cabello con una toalla, puesto que acaba de ducharse. Al darse cuenta de que había estado fantaseando con Tenten por 20 minutos, se dio por vencido y entró a la ducha. Al asegurarse de que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada, la chica sonrió maléficamente.

— "Por supuesto que no he olvidado lo que me dijiste anoche... ¿Creíste que estaba dormida? Solo probaba tu resistencia, geniecito... ju, ju, ju, ju..."

Cuando Neji salió de la ducha, estaba devastado. Nunca se imaginó ante esa situación, donde toda divinidad lo ponía a prueba. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

— Ten, Neji. Come esto, necesitamos energía para la misión de hoy. — Una deslumbrante sonrisa le hizo sentir el ser más miserable de la tierra. Sin responder ni dar las gracias, tomó el desayuno y empezó a degustarlo. Ciertamente estaba delicioso, no había probado algo así en años...

— Oye, ¿y donde crees que nos mandarán de misión esta vez?

— Conociendo a Gai, seguramente pidió una misión al estilo del País de los Osos. — Contestó fríamente el chico, a lo que la chica soltó una risita y recordó aquella misión de hacía apenas un año.

— _Bien sensei, ¿en dónde iremos ahora de misión?_

— _De eso no te preocupes mi estimado Lee, es una misión muy dura y súper importante._

— _Si me dice que iremos de nuevo a pelear con los dragones –que en realidad solo eran cocodrilos gigantes- juro que le diré a Hokage-sama que me mande a una misión sola por un par de años._

—_... _

— _No, en esta ocasión, mis preciados alumnos, iremos a recolectar información sobre un grupo muy fuerte de asesinos, que están causando desconcierto y pánico en las aldeas vecinas. _

— _Sensei, nunca lo había visto tan serio. Si usted está así, no me quedaré atrás. ¡Usaré todo el poder de mi juventud!_

— _Por lo visto se han tomado esta misión en serio, ¿no crees Neji?_

— _Eso no me quita la sensación de que algo anda mal en esto. Como que Gai no entendió bien la misión. _

_... ... ..._

— _¡No puedo creerlo! _

— _Te lo dije, nada de esto cuadraba._

— _¡Alumnos míos! ¡Que el poder de su juventud les ayude a derrotar a estos osos mal portados!_

— _¿No que asesinos? ¡Joder, sensei, la próxima préstele atención a Tsunade-sama!_

— _Concéntrate en quitarles esos sellos que los controlan, Tenten._

— _¿Ha? ¡Mierda! _

—_¡Derrótenlos, alumnos míos, Wooo!_

— _¡Lee, detrás de ti!_

— _¡Derrotaré a todos!_

— _Se me hace ridículo pelear con..._

— _Ni lo digas, esto es estúpido... ¡Oh no, cinco osos aplastaron al sensei!_

— _¡Tenten, ahí va uno!_

— _¡Oye Lee, no los lastimes!_

Luego del desayuno, decidieron irse. Tenten cerró con llave y se la entregó al encargado del complejo donde vivía. Avanzaron en silencio, una pensando en cosas diversas, y el otro rogándole a los seres supremos que su loco sensei no pida una misión tonta.

— Oye...

— ¿Qué?— Comentó fríamente.

— Para esta misión tendremos que dividirnos en parejas, ¿cierto?

"Oh, Kami-sama. Tú que dispones de los destinos de estos minúsculos seres llamados humanos, ten piedad de mí. ¿Por qué, habiendo millones de almas a quienes hacerles las vidas miserables, me escoges a mí, poniéndome a prueba cada vez que respiro, y jodiendo mi existencia? ¿Acaso te divierte mi sufrimiento, mi dolor y de que sea víctima de esto que llamas vida?"

— Neji... no te arrastraré todo el camino, ¿crees que aun siendo una kunoichi puedo cargar tu peso muerto hasta llegar a la oficina de Tsunade-sama?

En efecto, la chica lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa, ya que al estar parado dramatizando su miserable vida, se había llevado cinco minutos, ante lo cual la chica no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a rastras, ante las miradas curiosas y un par de orbes azules observándolos divertidos desde el Ichiraku Ramen.

— "Je, je, je, veo que está dando resultados, ¿Eh, Hinata?" ¡Hey, viejo, otra ronda!

Al llegar a la oficina, Lee y Gai estaban ahí, el primero gritando cosas como "la juventud hará que la misión sea un éxito" o "Tenten, estás fortaleciendo tus músculos mientras arrastras a Neji" lo cual fue un vale para que el mencionado suelte un golpe tan fuerte en la cara del heredero de la bestia verde para que volara unos 200 o 300 metros. Cuando Lee regreso, Tsunade les explico la misión: Tenían que capturar a un ninja criminal de rango A, especialista en Ninjutsu pero con un taijutsu regular. Gracias a las habilidades del equipo de Gai, atraparlo era pan comido. Para no ser interceptados pronto, se dividirían en parejas.

— _Maldita vieja de mierda_. — Maldijo Neji. Una de tres: Tenten, su loco amigo o su demente sensei. Por el bien de su salud mental lo mejor era hacer pareja con Tenten, pero por el bien de sus impulsos, hombría y hormonas, eran las bestias verdes.

— En esta ocasión dividiré al equipo, aunque dará lo mismo si no lo hago. — La mujer miró a Neji, con una mirada de que le había leído el pensamiento y el la maldijo con la mirada. — Neji, irás con Tenten.

Que se joda esa vieja. Que se joda esa mierda de ninja criminal. Que se joda la misión. Que se jodan sus hormonas.

No supo cómo salió del edificio de la Hokage, ni en qué momento salieron de la aldea. Mucho menos que se hizo tarde y había que montar la tienda de campaña, asearse y cenar. Llegó la hora de dormir. Juntos. Muy juntos.

— _Me asfixio._

Neji salió sin hacer el menor ruido. Se lavó la cara en un arroyo cercano, luego se trepó a un árbol a contemplar el cielo. Esa noche había luna llena, que destilaba su suave luz sobre los árboles. Debía ponerle un fin a esto. Si seguía conteniéndose no quería saber a qué punto llegaría. Era hora de un baño de agua helada.

— ¿No crees que es muy tarde para pasear, Neji?

La voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La luz de la luna permitió ver la amplia sonrisa de la chica. Esto fue demasiado para el chico, quien bajó del árbol.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Nada, sólo que el tenerte junto a mí me preocupó. — Neji pudo jurar que en ese momento salía vapor de su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de provocarme? ¡Soy un hombre, joder! ¡Soy débil en eso! Nunca he experimentado nada medianamente parecido... ¡Deja de tentarme!

Tenten no respondió ante la repentina explosión del muchacho. Sus mechones en la frente cubrían sus ojos, dejándolos oscuros.

— Yo también tengo algo que no puedo reprimir. Te amo Neji. Te amo tanto que por eso te tiento. Aunque agradezco que no me hayas violado.

Neji se sonrojó tanto que creyó que ardería de manera espontánea. Por la declaración y por decir semejante barbaridad. Aunque no era una mala idea luego de todo. Lo que hacen las hormonas.

— Eso quiere decir que tú ya sabías que yo...

— ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a corresponder? Supongo que solo por ser un Hyuuga, haces lo que te plazca, tienes a las chicas que quieras…

— Si te digo que siento lo mismo… ¿te callarías y dejarías de decir estupideces sobre mi vida?

— Eres tan predecible… solo lo digo para molestar, tonto.

Acto seguido, Neji la arrinconó entre sus brazos, apoyándola en el árbol más cercano. La tomó del mentón, y recibió una mirada maliciosa, muy segura de sí misma, desafiante, como sabiendo que eso pasaría y que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Neji la tomó con más fuerza y acercaba su rosto lentamente al de ella, y unió sus labios. Al principio fue lento, disfrutándolo, pero la intensidad iba subiendo, al mismo tiempo que las caricias se hacían presentes en lugares más íntimos. Neji intentaba torpemente quitarle la blusa a la chica, quien intentaba lo mismo, pero con el pantalón de Neji...

— Vaya. Parece que les he encontrado.

Ambos salieron del trance y trataron de buscar la responsable. Se trataba del mismo criminal que su equipo buscaba, quien tenía una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde que la chica te tocó "ahí", muchacho. — Dicho esto, echó a reírse, disfrutando de la cara sonrojada de Neji, quien se avergonzó por que le habían estado espiando.

— Pensé que no debía interrumpirles, pero nunca había matado a una pareja muy enamorada, ahora los enviaré juntos al…— Neji abrió los ojos como platos, al ver que el ninja criminal se azotaba de repente en el suelo, formando un cráter considerable. El ojiplata estaba confundido, cuando se le acordó que Tenten había desaparecido de su lado. Buscó con la mirada, y la vio en la rama donde el tipo estaba parado antes de la tremenda patada que la chica le había asestado.

— Tenten... — Neji, aunque se encontraba algo lejos de donde la chica estaba, pudo advertir que la mirada de la chica era muy diferente. Incluso podría asegurar que su mirada había perdido la dulzura y alegría que caracterizaban a aquellos orbes chocolate. Antes de que el ninja pudiera levantarse siquiera, Tenten se encontraba junto a él.

— Maldita... en qué momento tú...— Tenten no dejó que terminara y le aplastó la cabeza con su pie, restregándolo en el suelo. El ninja gritaba adolorido, mientras ella sacaba una katana de la funda que tenía en la espalda.

— ¿Cómo quieres perderla? ¿Cortada o triturada? Tú eliges, basura. — Neji estaba estupefacto ante el monumental cambio de actitud de la chica, y no se había movido de su sitio, solo observaba sin poder hacer nada. Iba a decir algo, cuando un chorro de sangre salpicó el suelo.

— Te di dos opciones... callarse no era una.

Ahora sí estaba en shock. Nunca había sabido que su amiga fuera capaz de asesinar a alguien, mucho menos si no les habían ordenado eso como prioridad. Si la Hokage o alguna persona especificaba en la misión que un ninja fuera entregado vivo o muerto, su equipo lo dejaba muy lastimado, pero vivo. Gai jamás hubiera permitido que la única fémina del equipo hubiera asesinado a nadie, ni siquiera si es un enemigo altamente mortal. Algo había sucedido en una misión donde ella fue enviada hace un mes... La katana que sostenía brillaba con la luz de luna y adquiría un resplandor asesino gracias a la sangre que aún goteaba de la punta.

Volteó el cuerpo de una patada, y alzó la vista.

— Odio a la gente maleducada.

Con una pequeña nube de humo, la katana desapareció. Neji notó la gran sonrisa llena de confianza. Sin pensarlo, fue hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. La chica se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, pero correspondió felizmente el abrazo.

— No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

— Sólo será esta vez. — Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados, hasta que Neji tomó del mentón a Tenten y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, escucharon unos ruidosos sollozos. Eran las bestias verdes, quienes lloraban como magdalenas.

— ¿No te lo dije, Lee? ¡Estaban destinados!

— ¡Es usted tan sabio, sensei! ¡El poder de la juventud arde tan fuerte en ellos que lloro de felicidad!— No pasaron ni diez segundos del atardecer en la playa cuando Tenten les dio un buen golpe a ambos, quienes quedaron tumbados en el suelo con una humeante protuberancia en la cabeza.

— Idiotas, la misión está lista.

— ¿Ah, sí? — El mayor quedó en blanco cuando vio junto a él un cuerpo sin vida y cabeza. — ¡YAAAAAAHHHHH!— Se quitó casi arrastrándose de ahí por el susto.

— Lo siento, sensei, se me pasó la mano, je, je. — Tenten se rascaba nerviosamente una mejilla.

— ¿ACASO NO TE QUEDÓ CLARO QUE NO DEBÍAS MATARLO, TENTEN? ¿NO TE LO EXPLIQUÉ Y TE DIJE QUE TE CONTUVIERAS?— Gai lloraba y le gritaba a su preciada alumna, mientras gotitas de saliva y un fuerte viento emanaban de su boca. Tenten sólo pudo taparse los oídos y resistirse al viento del sensei.

— ¿Cómo que contenerse? Me debes una explicación, Lee.

— Te cuento cuando ella no esté cerca.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Bueno, bueno. Realmente no sé que me pasó al no haber actualizado. Supongo que la universidad me está quitando la inspiración. Así es, esta servidora ahora es una pobre estudiante de Biología, a partir de agosto comenzaron mis clases, por lo que realmente no tuve muchas vacaciones. Y supongo que muchos olvidaron el fic, pero para los que están pendientes de esto, no encuentro la manera de agradecérselos, en verdad muchas gracias por aguantarme. ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente es el que todos esperaban: ¡lemmon! OwO! (ok, no ._.) Para los que no quieran leerlo, bajo advertencia no hay engaño. -.-**

**Nos leemos la próxima y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Ja ne!**


	4. Y así, da comienzo nuestra historia

¡Hola! Me he tardado siglos (como de costumbre ¬¬) en actualizar, pero por favor, no me linchen. Como saben, estoy en la universidad, y eso no da mucho tiempo. Mas explicaciones abajo, este es el último capítulo del fic, y cuando termine el del club de fans de Tenten, me dedicare al yuri y al yaoi. ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capítulo contiene LEMON, así que si no gusta, simplemente ignórenlo. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, a quien le agradezco haber creado a un hombre tan perfecto: Neji.

**4**

**Y así, dio comienzo nuestra historia**

Neji Hyuuga recordará esa misión el resto de su vida como algo extremadamente fuera de lugar. Descubrir el lado asesino de la chica de tus sueños no es precisamente bonito. Por lo que le contó Lee, era de suponerse que eso debió pasar.

— _Ahora Lee, ¿me puedes contar? — El instinto del clon de la bestia verde le indicaba que debería abrir la boca o algo muy feo pasaría._

— _Está bien, Neji, sólo porque eres mi amigo y porque Tenten está bien dormida, o si no puede ser peor que tu cuando se enoja, además los juguetitos que tiene en sus pergaminos no ayudan para nada. Bueno, como sabes, nuestra flor perdió a su madre hace unos años mientras cumplía una misión. Por más que se buscó al culpable, solo se obtuvieron pistas vagas de quién o de dónde era. Un día, un ninja logró sobrevivir a su ataque, ya que su móvil era el mismo: asesinar mientras su víctima estuviera demasiado distraída. De alguna forma, logró ver parte de su rostro y lo describió. Afiches con su rostro rondaron por la aldea, y alguien le comunicó al padre de Tenten lo sucedido y lo del retrato hablado. Ella escuchó mientras terminaba sus deberes de la Academia, para ese día tenía como 10 años. Se decidió a entrenar para vengar a su madre, pero no podía hacer mucho con lo enseñado en la Academia, así que empezó a estudiar en secreto otras artes ninjas avanzadas. Lo logró, pero nunca demostró tales habilidades para el asesinato, hasta hace unos meses, cuando en la misión sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados. Ellos aseguran que algo con una sed de sangre indescriptible los rescató, y cuando vieron quien era, se aterrorizaron._

— _Era... _

— _Sí, era Tenten, quien blandía dos katanas y cientos de kunais chorreaban sangre en el suelo. Los enemigos quedaron irreconocibles, por eso Tenten recibió una tremenda reprimenda de Tsunade-sama. Tenten tuvo que reprimir su deseo de sangre por mucho tiempo y ocultar sus oscuras habilidades, por eso la conocemos así. Y por si fuera poco, este ninja que mató es el mismo que asesinó a su madre. _

_Neji estaba reflexionando todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. Podría sonar razonable, pero aun después de la venganza siempre quedarás vacío. _

Neji contempló la fogata. Luego, aquel par de lunas se dirigieron a la chica que dormía plácidamente algo apartada de la fogata. Su gran amor era despiadado a la hora de asesinar. Si seguía así, podía llegar a ser demasiado tarde. Definitivamente tenía que hacer lo que tenía planeado, pronto.

* * *

La mañana iluminaba el bosque, los pajarillos cantaban... pero eso no va al caso, así que nos centraremos en el equipo que dormía plácidamente alrededor de los restos de una fogata. Sólo la única fémina se encontraba levantada, alistando el equipaje para poder marchar de regreso a su preciada aldea. Con todo el jaleo de la noche anterior, seguramente la venerable Hokage le daría un sermón de varias horas. Suspiró cansadamente, imaginándose encerrada en tan temible oficina con su otrora modelo a seguir, ahora convertida en una máquina de sermones. Ni cuenta se dio que un par de orbes plateados le observaban divertidos desde su bolsa de dormir. La sensación de sentirse observado es bien conocida por todos, pero estar pensando en lo que te esperaba dentro de unas horas no ayuda en lo absoluto.

— Pareces preocupada. — La chica pegó un brinco al sentir una respiración tranquila en su cuello. Se sonrojó de manera violenta al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz tan sexy y masculina.

— P-puede ser, pero no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?— El tono de voz del chico era demasiado seductor.

— "¿Por que eres jodidamente sexy, Hyuuga?"— El sonrojo de la chica aumentó ante sus pensamientos, que no podían sacar la sonrisa hermosamente burlona del chico.

— Bueno, es hora de irnos.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Lee y Gai-sensei?

— Déjalos tranquilos, saben el camino de regreso. — Tenten sintió cómo la sangre se iba a su cara, dejándola más roja que un tomate.

— Está bien, vámonos. — Se puso en camino, y guardó al menos dos metros de distancia de Neji, quien ya lo había notado. Un silencio incómodo los rodeó, silencio que se desvaneció con la nada sensible pregunta del chico de ojos plateados.

— ¿Te sientes bien al cumplir con tu venganza?— La chica se detuvo en seco. Neji lo sabía. ¡Lee obtendrá una paliza tan épica que hasta los aldeanos de dentro de 100 años hablarán y harán chanzas de ello!

— Si te digo que no sé, ¿no volverás a preguntar?

— No es que no sepas, es que estás vacía. No sabes que hacer, ahora que tu mayor meta se ha cumplido. Mataste al asesino de tu madre, pero no garantiza que el odio se haya desvanecido. Matarlo no regresará a tu madre a la vida.

— ¡Lo sé de sobra! ¡Pero más que venganza, no quiero que otros chicos vivan lo que yo, sin uno de sus padres a su lado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, sin nadie que los consuele cuando lloren, que les prepare una deliciosa comida, o que sea su cómplice de travesuras!— Tenten comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, lo que hizo que Neji soltara un cruel verdad.

— No eres la única, ¿sabías? Es peor no tener a los dos. — La chica paró inmediatamente de llorar. ¡Qué egoísta había sido! De nueva cuenta, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Perdón, Neji... no quise recordarte eso, perdón...— Tenten sintió un par de brazos rodearla.

— No te preocupes... Todo estará bien... al menos te tengo a ti... Tenten, te amo. Sin ti nada sería lo mismo... Te necesito a mi lado. Te amo tanto... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, me has ayudado en momentos tanto buenos como malos... en mi entrenamiento, en las misiones, en las batallas más difíciles... El momento que marcó mi corazón, fue al regresar de la misión del rescate de Sasuke, verte ahí, llorando mientras Gai te decía palabras esperanzadoras sobre mí, que sobreviviré y que los entrenamientos serían como antes... Si no hubiera peleado contra Naruto, nunca habría valorado esa segunda oportunidad, y me lamentaría por no haber muerto al fracasar una misión. Gracias a esa segunda oportunidad puedo verte sonreír, verte, sentirte... besarte, amarte y quererte, hasta que el día de mi muerte llegue...

Tenten estaba estupefacta. ¡Es amor correspondido! Lo único a lo que le atinó fue a darle un dulce beso en los labios a Neji, quien no esperaba tal reacción, y correspondió poco a poco. Ambos se separaron, y cuando el chico entendió lo que había hecho, se sonrojó violentamente.

— No lo pensaste, lo dijiste. Y me da gusto saber que mis sentimientos — Tenten mostró una sonrisa burlona, y lo besó de nuevo. El chico quedó aún más rojo, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la castaña sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso, y un silencio acogedor los rodeó. De cuando en cuando, Tenten miraba al chico y le soltaba una sonrisa angelical, lo cual lo dejaba sin palabras. Al fin llegaron a las puertas de la aldea después de un recorrido que estuvo más largo de lo normal, cosa que el genio no podía explicarse porque la distancia y el camino que tomaron eran los mismos. De pronto se le vinieron a la cabeza unas palabras que (forzosamente) escuchó del rubio: "Cuando te enamoras, todo a tu alrededor desaparece, como si no existiera el tiempo ni los lugares, solo existes tú y la persona que amas". Luego de esa frase, vino una narración dramatizada de cuando él finalmente le dio una respuesta a Hinata, que será omitida debido a que nuestro genio no le prestó atención, hasta que mencionó una palabra pervertida y le tiró dos muelas a su primo-cuñado. Aunque no quería hacerle caso a su próximamente pariente, no pudo evitar pensar que tenía parte de razón... Prefirieron descansar primero del viaje y recuperar la energía que seguramente necesitarán cuando vayan a la sala de tortura, alias la oficina de la Hokage. Decidieron pasar a casa de Tenten, ya que la mansión Hyuuga será historia cuando Neji llegue.

— Estoy agotada, me daré primero un baño. — Neji sólo asintió, y se recostó en el pequeño sofá de la sala. Escuchó atentamente cada ruido provocado por el ir y venir de la castaña, y al percibir el sonido del agua chocando contra el piso, una idea... perversa pasó por su cabeza. Al demonio el honor, orgullo y hormonas, esta era su oportunidad de oro y no la iba a desperdiciar por nada del mundo, ni siquiera si las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer equivaldría a lo que Jiraiya experimentaba cada que espiaba a Tsunade y sus alumnas cuando éstas se bañaban. Se dirigió al baño, y escuchó claramente que la chica se sumergía en la tina, acto que pudo adivinar ya que la castaña soltó un sonoro suspiro de placer y satisfacción, como si el agua purificara su cuerpo y mandaba al diablo el cansancio de la misión y el viaje. Una sensación conocida le alertó de que el símbolo de su masculinidad estaba cobrando vida, y se espabiló. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que la castaña no empezara una lluvia de objetos hacia él.

— Ah, Neji, ¿no te dije que después de mí podías tomarte un baño? No pensé que fueras tan impaciente. — La chica le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y siguió como si nada. — Me siento más agotada de lo normal, tardaré un poco más en bañarme.

— No si te doy un masaje. — Neji se acercó y comenzó a tallar los hombros de la sonrojada chica, quien no pudo contener lanzar un suspiro de placer ante la agilidad de los dedos de Neji. El chico no pudo evitar que miles de cosas indecentes pasaran por su cabeza, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono carmesí cada vez más intenso. Tenten la pasaba igual, ya no soportaba ese momento sin tener a Neji más cerca, y su cara estaba más roja que la de él. Era ahora o nunca. Se dio media vuelta. Quedando frente a él, quien del shock no reparó en que la mitad del cuerpo desnudo de Tenten estaba expuesto. Ella tiró de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo. Neji no reaccionó inmediatamente, y comenzó a corresponder el beso poco a poco. Tenten decidió arriesgarse, la llama de la pasión estaba a punto de consumirla por completo, y empujó a Neji hacia la tina. El chico no podía creerlo, estaba empapado sobre una Tenten desnuda que lo miraba con un deseo indescriptible. Tragó saliva del nerviosismo al ver tan provocadora escena, y lo único que sintió era que Tenten lo despojaba de sus ropas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Siguieron besándose, aumentando la temperatura cada vez más y aumentando la intensidad del beso. Neji sintió que su masculinidad despertaba y le gritaba que necesitaba estar dentro de Tenten pero ya. La chica lo percibió también, dándole toquecitos en su miembro, que lograban despertarlo más. Neji no podía soportar tal provocación, y en un arrebato de instinto, sacó a Tenten de la tina e hizo que vayan a la habitación de la chica, tumbándola en la cama.

Neji se situó sobre ella, admirando el esplendor de ese cuerpo perfecto, que adquiría un matiz especial gracias a las gotas de agua que recorrían su piel, haciéndola ver aún más bella, porque la Luna se colaba por las rendijas de la cortina, brindando algo de luz a los dos amantes que se demostraban el inmenso amor que sentían. Neji empezó a manosear los senos de la chica, quien lanzaba sonoros gemidos, ahogados por la boca de Neji. Colocó sus manos sobre el cuello del chico para profundizar los besos, y los pechos de ellas frotaban los muy bien formados pectorales del chico, quien al sentir el contacto de los pezones de la chica sentía que su miembro estaba cada vez más desesperado.

El chico acercó su rostro hacia la rosada intimidad de la castaña, quien se sonrojó más al sentir la caliente lengua del moreno en si clítoris. La lengua del chico danzaba entre el clítoris y la entrada de la chica, haciéndola sentir un pedacito del cielo con cada movimiento. Sus jugos comenzaron a fluir, y Neji los disfrutó como si fuera el único alimento sobre la tierra. Sus dedos frotaban las partes íntimas de la chica, quien necesitaba a Neji dentro de ella. Se miraron, y fue suficiente para saber lo que venía a continuación.

— Tenten... esto te dolerá un poco.

— No importa... unos segundos de dolor no son nada comparados con el amor eterno que tendremos...— Tenten le sonrió, y le besó, aprobando esa intromisión en su cavidad virgen. Neji asintió, y miró con cuidado por donde introducía su miembro, introduciéndolo poco a poco para que el dolor no sea muy fuerte... Tenten sentía al intruso cada vez más dentro de ella, y un enorme dolor la invadió cuando la barrera de su virginidad fue rota. Sus lágrimas querían asomar, pero el inmenso amor que sentía hacia el chico de los ojos plateados era tan grande que un dolor así no era nada. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el dolor cambiaba a placer, haciendo que ambos lanzaran gemidos. Neji arremetía cada vez con más fuerza, y movía sus caderas al compás del de la chica, quien también quería que Neji se sintiera en el cielo.

— Tenten... me corro...— Luego del aviso, ambos sintieron un inmenso orgasmo, que dejó a Neji tumbado sobre Tenten. Ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo, pero después de unos minutos Tenten se situó sobre el chico, y tomó su miembro entre sus manos. Acercó su boca a él, y comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo como si se tratara de la paleta más exquisita del mundo. Lamía con deleite, y el miembro de Neji recobraba la vitalidad de hacía unos minutos. El chico miraba embelesado y si ningún pudor cómo Tenten metía y sacaba a su amigo de su boca, lo lamía, disfrutaba el glande como si fuera lo más exquisito del universo. Sentía el cielo sin llegar a él, la chica parecía una profesional en eso, a pesar de ser la primera vez de ambos. La chica seguía con su labor de meter y sacar el miembro de Neji de su boca, hasta que recobró vida. Acto seguido, se colocó sobre el chico, introduciendo el miembro en ella, quedando sentada sobre él. Movía sus caderas, volviéndose uno solo, y Neji no pudo evita gemir tan fuerte como la chica, quien empezaba a dar sentaditas, con lo que la cama vibraba y sacaba de sus cabales a ambos. Ninguno de los dos recordaba tal placer. Sin saber cómo, Neji tomó el control de nuevo de la situación, dejando a la chica a cuatro patas, y el arremetía contra ella. Empujaba cada vez más fuerte, sosteniendo con firmeza las caderas de Tenten, quien sólo sentía el inmenso placer, no le interesaba la posición, solo le importaba lo que Neji era capaz de provocarle.

Neji sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca, y permaneció dentro de la chica. Ambos se corrieron, jadeaban como si el alma se les escapara del cuerpo, pero se miraron y sonrieron, bajo los rayos de luna, el único testigo de un amor desbordado en pasión pura, en placer carnal... pero que era amor verdadero, sentimientos puros... Amor eterno. Cayeron en un profundo sueño, sonriendo porque sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en todas sus formas...

A la mañana siguiente, Neji fuelle primero en despertar, y notó que la castaña seguía durmiendo. Sonrío como nunca en su vida, y la contempló largo tiempo. Acarició su rostro, con una delicadeza tal, que parecía como si acariciara una concha de mar, tan frágil y delgada que se rompería con el más mínimo movimiento... La chica empezó a abrir los ojos. Sonrió al ver a Neji a su lado.

— Buenos días, Neji.

— Te amo.

Y el día comenzó con un dulce beso, tan dulce que la historia de ambos había comenzado con ese tierno gesto.

* * *

**¡Fin! Hasta aquí el fanfic, wuu, sí que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el último ._.**

**No tengo el valor suficiente para pedirles perdón, en verdad, les agradezco su INFINITA paciencia de un año... Caray, pero es que... repito: la universidad consume casi todo mi tiempo, y cuando estaba libre me dedicaba a descansar. ¡MILLONES DE DISCULPAS! ¡Ah! Pero antes del resto de explicaciones...**

**¡OMAKE!**

— ¡Ne, Hinata! — Naruto abrazó por detrás a su prometida, quien se sonrojó, como de costumbre, a pesar de que le hacían lo mismo desde hacía dos años. — ¿Funcionó el plan?

— ¡Naruto-kun! C-creo que sí, Neji-niisan no regresa desde hace tres días a la mansión, a pesar de que su pieza está reparada... ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Ah, es que Hanabi me dijo que Neji está buscándome para matarme, no sé por qué...

— N-Naruto-kun... Obviamente por tu plan...

— ¿Eh? Pero si era obvio que se gustaban, si nosotros no dábamos el primer paso, ellos ni llegando a viejos lo harían...

— Ah, Naruto, Neji está justo detrás de ti...— Hanabi estaba en la azotea de la mansión, comiendo unas papitas para disfrutar el espectáculo...

— ¡GYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

Se preguntarán: ¿cuál fue el dichoso plan del Ninja Cabeza Hueca? Simple. Hacer que su novia y su cuñada se colaran a la habitación de Neji cuando éste estuviera bien dormido y sin estar alerta. Cosa que lograron al poner unas cosillas por ahí a la cena del genio. Tomaron una grabadora, una cinta y unos audífonos. Los colocaron en las orejas del genio, y le dieron "play" He aquí un fragmento de dicha grabación, su narradora se ha tomado la libertad de escuchar la evidencia.

"¡OOOIIIIII! ¡NEJI NO BAKA YARO! ¡ESCUCHA BIEN, IDIOTA! ¡TENTEN ES LA MUJER DE TU VIDA, LA AMARÁS, LA QUERRÁS, LA ADORARÁS! ¡NO HAY MUJER MAS BELLA QUE ELLA, ESO LO DEBES TENER EN TU MENTE! ¡NO HAY NADIE MEJOR PARA TI! LA AMAS, LA AMAS, LA AMAS... (Para comodidad y evitar el aburrimiento del lector, he omitido 7 horas de grabación) ELLA ES ÚNICA Y ESTÁS PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ELLA. NO HAY NADIE MEJOR..." (Narración: Naruto Uzumaki. Cualquier trauma causada al genio por escuchar dicha voz es responsabilidad de sus autores).

Si ese plan no daba frutos, el plan B era... Hacerlo entender a la antigua. Con violencia. Pero esa es otra historia, por cierto, proporcionada por nuestra amable cómplice Hanabi Hyuuga, a quien le agradezco haber proporcionado la evidencia a cambio de un doujinshi muy bueno de Shino y Kiba... no, ese doujin no lo compartirá con nadie, absténganse de verlo. Y prometí no revelar el contenido.

¿Conclusión? Solo puedo agregar que no fue nada bonito para nuestro rubio. Tanto Hinata como Hanabi están ilesas, y la pieza de Neji fue reparada satisfactoriamente.

¿Tenten? Tranquilas, que su paliza para el rubio fue más épica que la que le dio a Lee.

* * *

**Espero que este intento de omake haya aclarado las dudas del plan malvado de nuestro zorrito rubio. Bueno, aquí llega este fic, que luego de 2 largos años he concluido. El próximo capítulo de "el club de fans de Tenten" tendrá que esperar, no tengo aún el final, 3 meses de vacaciones y solo 3 días de inspiración... Peor igual aproveché, vi mucho anime, escuché mucho j-pop y k-pop, Fate y Age of Mithology son muy adictivos, Coco es muy travieso... y he ahí mis vacaciones. Trataré de escribir en mis ratos libres, quizás a final del año tenga algo. Pero esperen, les prometo actualizar en cuanto sea posible. ¡Ah! Y si conocen a un fan de K-ON, y de la pareja Mitsu, recomiéndenle mi fic "Tú eres mi inspiración", es el primer yuri que subo *u* quisiera opiniones jujuju. Acabo de concluirlo, también :3 **

**Bueno, basta de charla, deséenme suerte en este semestre, espero que sigan leyendo mis lentas actualizaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Si desean seguirme en Twitter o agregarme en Facebook, aquí les va: **

**Twitter: SunnyAkiyama**

**Facebook: . .SONELF**

**Solo me resta agradecerles infinitamente, recuerden que les debo a Neji *¬* ok no, es mío e.e Mentira, es de Tenten .-. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
